Playing Cat and Mouse
by SivanShemesh
Summary: Gimli and Legolas friendship. Drabbles, ficlets inspired by bunnies or prompts.
1. Fault

Title: Playing Cat and Mouse

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Aranel

Rate: G/K

Disclaimer: Not mine, but the plots.

Warning: Angst/humor, friendship, pranks, AU. Might OOC.

Summary: Gimli and Legolas friendship. Drabbles, ficlets inspired by bunnies or prompts.

A/N: Written for 'The Tolkien Tango'.

_Prompt #17: Fault_

"This is all your fault!" Gimli muttered to the elf.

Legolas stared at the dwarf in surprise, not understanding what wrong Gimli was accusing him of.

"What did I do?" Legolas asked.

"How did I agree to let you lead me this way through the marshes…" Gimli grumbled and shot a glare at his friend.

"And this is _my fault_?" Legolas stared at the dwarf with a frown.

"Yes, it is," Gimli replied.

"Gimli," Legolas sent him a warning glare and continued, "And pray tell, why have you still not taken me to see the restoration of Moria and its beauty?"

Gimli became mute.

"I am waiting…" Legolas tapped his foot on the muddy ground, not wishing to look into the haunted water.

"It is still your fault." Gimli mumbled, his mind growing hazy. He could no longer keep his eyes from the still waters that called eerily to him. He looked into it mesmerized, staring at the corpses and dead bodies. Something told him he should look away, but he could not. He could feel his body moving closer and closer to the water, and he reached out a hand to touch it.

Then suddenly he was pulled back and flung unsteadily onto the ground. He blinked and looked up – into the elf's worried eyes.

Gimli sighed heavily as he realized how Legolas had saved his life. He shrugged awkwardly, grinning at his friend, "It is still your fault."

"Well, elf-friend," Legolas shook his head wearily, "I only wish to take a short cut to Ithilien. And you still have yet to answer my question."

Gimli resumed his moody silence again.

Legolas felt tempted to snap at him, but turned and smiled instead. What else could he do when Gimli held a special place in his heart? Gimli was like a brother he never had to fight with – or perhaps a friend.

End of this prompt.


	2. Silent I

Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be found in the 1st chapter.

Beta: Aranel

_Prompt #21: Silent_

"You need to be quiet, Gimli, or they will find us," Legolas warned the dwarf urgently.

Gimli stared at his friend, not knowing what foe he spoke of.

"Who is it? What are you talking about, elf?" Gimli whispered, looking up into the elf's blue, hawk-like eyes.

"We will be caught; is that what you want?" Legolas was losing his patience. He hoped that Gimli would finally be quiet and silent as the wind – preferably even more silent than that.

Gimli glared at the elf, not understanding why they should be hiding and whispering. He was about to say something but Legolas simply gesticulated and motioned toward the reason for all this.

"Them? You cannot be serious, Legolas," Gimli said, and continuing, he asked, "Why should we be hiding from our friends?"

Legolas became mute.

Gimli stared at him, wondering just what exactly the elf had done.

"Legolas, what did you do?" the dwarf asked suspiciously, raising his voice a little to make his point.

Their pursuers stopped and frowned at hearing his voice.

"Can you not simply be quiet? Just hush now and please say nothing!" Legolas asked, not certain if he could ever count on the dwarf in any similar request.

Soon, footsteps were heard, and Legolas watched helplessly as Elessar and Eldarion pushed aside the long and thick bush that veiled them.

"Now, I want to know which of you painted me in my sleep?" Elessar demanded and looking back and forth between Gimli and Legolas.

End of this prompt.


	3. Monster

_For Disclaimer, Summary & Warning check in 1st chapter._

Beta: Aranel - thank you for the bunny, it helps a lot.

_Prompt #30: Monster_

**In Gondor, at night…**

Gimli sat at the foot of the bed while King Elessar told Eldarion and him a bedtime story.

The king had to hide his grin, though, as it seemed that the dwarf actually believed his tale about monsters. He was not worried about his child; after all, should the boy should be frightened, he would eventually run toward Arwen and his room.

Elessar wondered just how Gimli would take things from here.

**

* * *

**

**In the morning…**

Legolas watched as Gimli checked for something below the bed in Eldarion's room. The elf soon became curious.

"Gimli, what are you doing?"

"Looking for something."

Legolas was aware that Gimli held his axe in a very alert position as though he was ready to attack anyone, and he wondered what it could be… Then a thought struck him.

The elf grinned at his friend and asked, "Is it possible that you are looking for Eldarion's monster there?"

Gimli left the bed and stared at Legolas with a slight fear in his eyes, "Is it there?"

Legolas hid his grin as he continued to tease him, "Have you checked in the closet? It must be watching you now."

Gimli turned toward Legolas, not knowing if the elf was making fun of him.

Legolas changed tactic. As he walked toward the doorway, he asked, "Gimli, where were you when Elessar told Eldarion his bedtime stories?"

But before Gimli could answer, Eldarion burst into the room, calling for him.

"Uncle Gimli, uncle Gimli…" the boy called.

"What is it, son?" Gimli asked.

"Have you found my Orcling?" the boy asked, staring at the dwarf with pleading, innocent eyes.

Gimli raised his eyebrow and faced the smiling elf who was wondering what Eldarion meant.

"What are you talking about Eldarion?" Legolas asked.

Just then, the king happened to walk by, and surprised to see them all in his son's room, he asked, "What are you all doing in Eldarion's room?"

Legolas gave his friend a look, "Do not look at me; I was surprised to find Gimli in here."

"Gimli?" the king asked and stepped into the room.

"I… I was looking for something…" Gimli stuttered, adding no more.

"Like what?"

"Eldarion's monster," Legolas replied for him with a grin.

Gimli sighed and then he looked at the boy's small form, noticing the pleading look as the boy waited for his answer.

"Have you found and killed my monster?" Eldarion asked again.

"No, I'm afraid I have not."

"That is because, I have found it," the king cut in and walked toward the bed, simply lifted the blanket a little, and pulled out a strange doll.

"How? What?" Gimli just stared at both adar and ion, not knowing what to do.

"Thank you, adar, you found my Orcling," Eldarion thanked him with a hug, and then he added, "Will you tell me another story about it?"

"Anything for you, my son." Elessar replied.

In his enjoyment at this whole scene, Legolas just could not resist contributing his thoughts, "Well, my friend," he turned to Gimli, "I think all you need now is _not_ to listen to Aragorn's stories as they seem to have a great effect on you."

"You think so?"

"Of course, look at what it has done to you! We were supposed to tour Gondor today, and we already lost quite a few hours," Legolas gave him a look of mock disapproval. "My friend, you really should get a grip on yourself and grow up!"

End of this prompt.


	4. Song

Beta: Aranel

A/N: Written for 'The Tolkien Tango'.

_Prompt #__01: Song_

Legolas heard a strange sound. He frowned, hurriedly left the garden and entered the palace searching for the source of the disturbance.

"Gimli? What do you think you are doing?" Legolas asked, hiding the grin on his face as he stared at the now-blushing dwarf.

"Nothing," Gimli tried to shrugged off the issue.

"This is not nothing," Legolas muttered and continued more audibly, "I left the gardens to find out what's causing this noise, and you know what I found?" Legolas paused, then pointed toward the dwarf, "You!"

"I wasn't doing anything, lad."

"Unless while trying to hit the right notes, your singing hit the wrong nerves and they happen to be mine..." Legolas growled, shuddering as he left the room.

Gimli paused for a moment. "Maybe I should change my tone, and sing with more passion," he thought aloud.

"Maybe you should." Thranduil said as he entered the room.

"I will," Gimli smiled gratefully, and then he added, "Have you sent the invitations?"

Thranduil nodded. "I see you are putting great effort into the songs," he said genuinely. "You're doing well."

Somewhere down the hallway, Legolas gave a long sigh.

End of this prompt. But not the ficlet for it...


	5. Secret I

Title: Playing Cat and Mouse

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Aranel

Rate: G/K

Disclaimer: Not mine, but the plots.

Warning: Angst/humor, friendship, pranks, AU. Might OOC.

Summary: Gimli and Legolas friendship. Drabbles, ficlets inspired by bunnies or prompts.

A/N: Written for 'The Tolkien Tango'.

_Prompt #19: Secret_

Gondor's royal family had been riding hard into Mirkwood, and now, they took a well-deserved break.

"So, we're going to visit Legolas and Gimli?" Eldarion asked after drinking his water.

"Yes, we are, my boy, and you will see also King Thranduil, the great king of Mirkwood," Elessar replied.

"How great is the king?" Eldarion asked.

"Very great," Elessar answered, wrapped in sweet memory, "Thranduil has been a second father to me and when I saw the humble way he treats his elves and guards in Mirkwood, I am more convinced he is a great king, ion."

Eldarion wished more than ever to know all the stories his father had to share. He was certain there was more to all this than meets the eye. "So, what will we do when we get there?" Eldarion asked.

"Can you keep a secret, son?" the king asked, noticing how his queen was smiling encouragingly, showing her support and care of the boy.

Eldarion nodded and waited for his father as patiently as he could.

"We have been invited to celebrate Prince Legolas' Begetting Day, and King Thranduil has asked us not to say a word to Legolas, as it is supposed to be a surprise party," Elessar explained, and hoped with his heart that nothing would be revealed prematurely to his friend.

Arwen knelt next to her son, and softly told him, "Not one word to Legolas, but you can tell him that you are here to finally see his homeland."

"I will try to," Eldarion said, and then he turned to face his father and tried to explain his hesitation, "You know how easily Legolas reads me," he paused. "But I know that he loves me, so I will try very hard to keep the secret as I love him too."

"Then, my son, consider it also as the king's request," Elessar suggested. "At the very least, we can distract Legolas while they are preparing all the stuff for him."

There was a sparkle in the young child's eyes.

"Start thinking how we can do that, son," Aragorn added with a wink.

End of this prompt.


	6. Signal

Beta by Aranel.

_Prompt #33: Signal_

As the Gondorian royal party entered Mirkwood, Elessar could feel a sparkle over his head, as the sun seemed to blind him for a few seconds, and then as he overcame it, he raised his sword, catching the light of the sun, to signal their arrival.

"Ada, what are you doing?" Eldarion asked, and then his expression changed into fear, "Are there any enemies coming to kill us?"

"No, my son," Elessar explained softly, "I just signaled to the guards in the trees that we are here, because they should inform the king and Gimli but Legolas must not know yet."

Eldarion sighed in relief, and then he turned toward his father as he asked, "And what would be my signal to distract Uncle Legolas?"

"You do not need to do anything, much less look for any sign. You are clever, my boy, you will know to do it when you meet Legolas, and if you get stuck, I and your naneth will help you," the king assured his son.

_Nearer the palace…_

A guard neared the king politely and whispered.

Thranduil smiled and thanked him for the good news, then he walked in the palace looking for the dwarf.

He found him by using his sense of hearing as the dwarf seemed attached to singing. The king grinned; he knew that Gimli did it to make his son stay away from him.

"Gimli, I have some splendid news." Thranduil clapped his hands as he met the dwarf's eyes.

"They have arrived?" Gimli asked.

"Aye, they have come, and now we will need to do our best so that he will not know yet, and, Gimli, continue with your song," Thranduil advised him.

Gimli grinned at him, and continue his singing.

In the hallway, Legolas stood with a frown on his face, not knowing what was passing between his father and Gimli. Was it something he should be fearful of?

TBC...


	7. Errand

Title: Playing Cat and Mouse

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Aranel

Rate: G/K

Disclaimer: Not mine, but the plots.

Warning: Angst/humor, friendship, pranks, AU. Might OOC.

Summary: Gimli and Legolas friendship. Drabbles, ficlets inspired by bunnies or prompts.

A/N: Written for 'The Tolkien Tango'.

_Prompt #27: Errand_

Gondor's royal party reached the palace, and there, they met the king.

"Where is your son, great king of Mirkwood?" Eldarion asked him.

Thranduil spared a look toward Aragorn and then turned to the boy. Chuckling at the boy's question, he replied, "I believe that he is in his room, or probably hiding."

They chuckled but stopped almost at once.

The king frowned, then with a look of trepidation, he asked, "Is he right behind me?"

They nodded.

Thranduil turned around and faced his son, surprise still on his face as he asked, "What are you doing in here, ion? And where is Gimli?"

Legolas could tell that there was something wrong in the way that his father treated him before the guests, but he could not think of any reason so he turned to greet the guests instead.

"Welcome to Mirkwood the Great, where nature stands and enemies fall into the shadows." Legolas smiled in spite of his concern.

Eldarion walked toward Legolas, and asked him with pleading eyes, "Uncle Legolas, could you show me everything that's beautiful in your homeland? My ada says he wants to discuss some matters with your adar, and I'll be bored."

Legolas turned to his father curiously and asked, "Is there something that I should know about?"

"No, nothing that you don't already know, ion. We are just concerned about our peoples and want to explore how we could avoid any weak links that could break us just like what happened at Helm's Deep," Thranduil explained, hoping that his son would accept it.

Legolas nodded at the explanation but still felt that there was more to it.

He looked down when he noticed that Eldarion was tugging at his clothes.

"Can we go now, please, Uncle Legolas?" the boy asked, still in that same pleading tone.

Legolas lay his eyes upon his best friend and his wife, waiting for their agreement as he did not want to take the boy away without their consent.

"You can go with Legolas, son. I am looking forward to hear what adventures you will have," Elessar spoke, smiling at the boy and elf.

Legolas took Eldarion's hand in his and started walking toward the forest, departing from their view as he started to show the boy the beauty of his homeland.

They all sighed in relief when Legolas was away, and then the king turned toward Elessar and said with a smile on his features, "You do have a clever boy, ranger."

"I most certainly do." Aragorn smiled and they all entered into the palace and were immediately greeted by Gimli's voice.

TBC...


	8. Goblins

Reply to **Swan-Feathers** - You'll see.... evil grin... Thank you for your review, glad that you love it.

Title: Playing Cat and Mouse

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Aranel

Rate: G/K

Disclaimer: Not mine, but the plots.

Warning: Angst/humor, friendship, pranks, AU. Might OOC.

Summary: Gimli and Legolas friendship. Drabbles, ficlets inspired by bunnies or prompts.

A/N: Written for 'The Tolkien Tango'.

_Prompt #03: Goblins_

While enjoying the beauty of Mirkwood, Eldarion saw how pale Legolas suddenly was.

He tugged Legolas' clothes, and looked with worry toward the elf, wishing to know what was going on.

Legolas stared at the view before him, and remembering that they had only passed the garden, he knelt beside the boy and asked, "Eldarion, do you remember the right way to the palace?"

The boy nodded.

"I want you to run toward the palace, and when you get there, alert the guards, and tell them that I am near the waterfall. I need you to be safe, Eldarion, I do not wish you to get hurt."

Eldarion nodded, then his little face creased with worry, and he asked, "But what about you, Uncle Legolas?"

"I will be all right, now off you go."

Eldarion ran toward the palace, pausing only behind a tree to catch his breath, and glancing behind a fraction of a moment to see how Legolas was fighting for his life as some ugly creatures attacked him. The boy sighed heavily, and broke into a run to seek aid for Uncle Legolas, as he did not wish him to get hurt.

The boy kept running, and stopped as he was at the middle of the bridge, catching his breath, and gathering himself, easing the scared look on his face, as he continued running toward the long, open doors of the palace into his parents' love.

"ADA! ADA!" Eldarion called.

Elessar hurried toward his son, wanted to know what was upsetting his son, and why he had returned without Legolas. Arwen instinctive turned to the boy, and King Thranduil and Gimli quickly joined them.

"What is it, Eldarion?" Elessar asked, his hands soothing the boy's back, trying to calm him down.

"Uncle… Legolas… in trouble… ugly creatures attack him…" Eldarion replied, still trying to catch his breath.

Thranduil growled in anger as he murmured, "I hate those orcs…"

Eldarion stared at the king, frowned, and suddenly said, "But they were not orcs – something else, possibly."

"How do you know they were not orcs?" Thranduil asked with curiosity.

"Because Ada showed me once how the creatures looked like so I could fight them, and the creatures that I saw were not orcs!" Eldarion insisted, looking at the king.

A cough was heard behind them, and all turned around to see Gimli.

"Forgive me for interrupting you, but why have we done nothing to help Legolas?" Gimli asked.

"My guards are already there to protect their prince, Master Dwarf." Thranduil replied to Gimli, and then he turned toward the boy and asked with concern, "Did you notice if Legolas was hurt?"

The boy only nodded, letting a few tears fall freely down his cheeks before he replied, "I saw him getting hit."

"Tell me what you need and I set the room, and hope that we can save him," Thranduil told Aragorn, "My son's stubbornness will get him killed one day."

Moments later, the guards brought Legolas' limp form in, and all of them could see how the blood soaked up in the prince's clothes.

"What was attacking my son?" Thranduil asked the guards.

"They were the goblins, Your Majesty, and we made certain that we killed them all." Galdor replied.

"Set Legolas in his room; Aragorn is waiting, do whatever he tells you." Thranduil ordered and hoped to see his son's smiling at him soon.

Once the guards settled Legolas in his room, Eldarion could not help himself as he held Legolas' hand and begged with pleading eyes the still form, "Please live… Uncle Legolas… Thank you."

Arwen gently pulled him away, gathering the boy in her arms, and letting him cry his soul out. Only by letting Aragorn do his work, could Legolas be saved from certain death.

Gimli stood at the door frame, staring at the pale form of Legolas, wondering if their plan to surprise the elf would ever happen.

TBC... and the plot is not over yet...


	9. Voices

Title: Playing Cat and Mouse

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Aranel

Rate: G/K

Disclaimer: Not mine, but the plots.

Warning: Angst/humor, friendship, pranks, AU. Might OOC.

Summary: Gimli and Legolas friendship. Drabbles, ficlets inspired by bunnies or prompts.

A/N: Written for 'The Tolkien Tango'.

_Prompt #35: Voices_

While Legolas' body was healing, King Thranduil's voice broke the silence.

"Considering what happened to my son, are we still going to surprise him?" Thranduil asked in concern, his hand rubbing Legolas' golden hair.

"It is up to you, King Thranduil," Aragorn motioned, though he did hope the surprise would happen, and then he added, asking, "Do you not wish to surprise your son?"

Thranduil smiled at him. He definitely knew when his son got his sense of humor and fun from, and replied, "Point taken, though I do not know if it will come to pass."

"My thoughts exactly." Gimli told the king, his eyes remaining locked upon the still form of his friend.

"What's the first thing that we are going to do?" Thranduil asked, trying to get started organizing the birthday party for his son.

"Making sure that Uncle Legolas is not around." Eldarion replied first.

"To see that he does not know our plan, of course." Aragorn added to his son's words.

Thranduil nodded, and then he stared at the dwarf who had yet to say anything.

"And could you refine your role in this part, Master Dwarf?" Thranduil asked him.

"My role is to… be…" Gimli started, but stopped abruptly.

"What is it, Gimli?" Aragorn asked his friend, concerned.

"I thought I saw him moving his head, listening to us…" Gimli replied, staring at Legolas.

"You are starting to get paranoid, Master Dwarf. I believe he is still hurt, and under the fog of darkness, pain and healing." Thranduil told Gimli with a grin, though his heart ached for his son.

"Are you certain of that? You are no healer, King Thranduil." Gimli almost smirked at the king.

"Why do not let me check it out? I am certainly more of a healer than either of you." Aragorn smiled at them.

"Go ahead." Thranduil motioned to the man, while still running his fingers in his child's hair.

Eldarion pushed his head closer, wanting to see how his daddy took care of his uncle.

"He will be all right, Eldarion," Thranduil said to the boy, and then he continued, "Your father is a great healer and a friend."

"I know," Eldarion turned and faced the king, and then he added with tears in his eyes, "I just want to thank Uncle Legolas for saving my life from those ugly creatures…"

"He loves you," Thranduil told the boy, moving a finger to wipe the tears from his cheeks, and added with a smile, "My son will do anything for those he loves."

Arwen, listening beside them nodded, her eyes moist. "The best thing we can do for him is to make our plan work," she said.

TBC...


	10. Wounds

Title: Playing Cat and Mouse

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Aranel

Rate: G/K

Disclaimer: Not mine, but the plots.

Warning: Angst/humor, friendship, pranks, AU. Might OOC.

Summary: Gimli and Legolas friendship. Drabbles, ficlets inspired by bunnies or prompts.

A/N: Written for 'The Tolkien Tango'.

_Prompt #15: Wounds_

Later in the day, Legolas opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by his family and friends, who were staring at him intently. He felt like a bound prisoner, watched by his father like a hawk, watched by his friend and a healer, and of course, the presence of the dwarf did not help.

Legolas wanted to leave the bed, but he was quickly settled back down by his father.

"Where do you think you are going, ion-nin?" Thranduil asked his son with concern, and then he added, "You need to heal, Legolas. The wounds would not disappear just like that."

Legolas stared hard at his adar, not knowing why this seemed different from the other injuries he had sustained before.

"Adar," Legolas called in a raspy voice. His father quickly helped him to drink some water, and then looked at him, waiting for what he had to say.

"What is going on in here?" Legolas asked.

"What do you mean, my son?" Thranduil asked, looking innocently at his son.

"It is only a minor wound, adar, why must I still stay in bed?" Legolas replied.

"First off, my son, it is not a minor wound. Second, I will not let you move out of this bed until I will see the wounds disappear and I get a promise from you." Thranduil replied as gently as he could, hoping his son would not catch that mischief he was sure his lying eyes betrayed.

"What kind of promise?" Legolas asked, his gaze never leaving his father's eyes.

"I want to promise that every time that you find yourself in no-win situation, you must ask for help, because I am tired of seeing you soaked with blood and fearing to see you die before my eyes." Thranduil answered.

"Have you forgotten already that our race is immortal, adar?" Legolas asked innocently.

Thranduil sighed heavily, knowing that it would be a long and tiring day. Now, he was only glad that Aragorn told him most of what happened in the Quest of the Ring, as he thought to use it to make his son promise.

The king let the smile show upon his face, which seemed to concern his son, but he paid no attention to him as he replied, "As Haldir died at Helm's Deep? Immortal or not, I will not let you get yourself hurt. So? I am waiting."

His father words caught Legolas by surprise as he did not remember telling him what exactly happened there. It must have been Aragorn, he thought and found himself cursing that human.

"I will think about it." Legolas said simply as he turned his eyes away from his father and stared at the ceiling.

"You do that while I go off," Thranduil patted his son's leg as he stood, and then he told him, "Eldarion should be here soon."

Legolas felt haunted at the thought of being bed-bound. Then, a thought crept up in his mind: Would Eldarion come alone?

He certainly hoped so.

TBC...


	11. Silent II

Title: Playing Cat and Mouse

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Aranel

Rate: G/K

Disclaimer: Not mine, but the plots.

Warning: Angst/humor, friendship, pranks, AU. Might OOC.

Summary: Gimli and Legolas friendship. Drabbles, ficlets inspired by bunnies or prompts.

A/N: Written for 'The Tolkien Tango'.

_

* * *

_

_Prompt#21: Silent_

Legolas hid his smile when he saw that it was only Eldarion coming into the room.

"Uncle Legolas…" Eldarion walked forward to the elf, his eyes locked on him as he neared the bed to be beside his uncle.

"Eldarion…" Legolas called to him, and then he coughed slightly, still feeling the pain screaming in his body.

Eldarion noticed the change in the elf, "Are you alright, Uncle Legolas? Do you need me to call my adar?"

Legolas breathed slowly, trying to ease the pain, not wanting the boy to bring Aragorn here, not now, not when he only wanted to be away from the bed and exult in the freedom.

"I am well, now that you are here, Eldarion." Legolas said to the boy, while swallowing the lump down to his throat, and clearing his eyes of the tears the pain elicited.

Eldarion watched the elf's every moment, not seeming to believe what Legolas was telling him.

"No, you are not!" Eldarion said, his blue eyes raging.

"I am… young one… and even if I am in little pain it does not mean that I need your adar's help. I can manage alone…" Legolas told him as gently as he could.

Eldarion watched the elf move toward the side of the bed, noticing how the pain showed clearly in his face, but he said nothing – he could still remember how he himself tried to convince his father that he was feeling fine – although the boy did not know what the elf was doing nor why he wanted to leave the bed.

"I miss my horse, Eldarion…" Legolas suddenly said.

"What do you want me to do, Uncle Legolas?" Eldarion asked, still watching the elf, not wishing to see him in more pain like before.

"I need you to stay in the room and be quiet. Stay under the covers and I will quickly visit my horse and be back here, as silently as an elf can be." Legolas said him as he propped himself out of the bed.

Eldarion nodded, hoping that Legolas would be back soon before his father and mother showed up.

TBC...


	12. Secret II

Disclaimer, Summary and Warning see in 1st chapter.

Beta: Aranel

_Prompt#19: Secret_

Legolas smiled as he left the room, remaining alert as he walked along the hallway seeking his father to find out what in the name of the Valar was going on.

He stopped midstride when he heard Aragorn speaking. "_I just hope that he will not find out about it._"

Then he heard his father's voice. "_He would not. I mean, how could he? He is lying on the bed, and for once he is making the promise I asked from him. Besides, we put Eldarion to watch him._"

"_You are right, dear friend,_" Aragorn sighed and added, "_I still have this fear that he might know, but I, for a moment, forgot my son is in the room._"

"_It happens, Aragorn,_" Gimli now added with joy shining in his voice, "_We are busy and yet fear that he might find out about our surprise._"

Legolas was still wondering what they were planning for him, but he decided to let it wait so he could say it boldly and not destroy whatever they had in store for him.

Someone was walking closer to him, and Legolas did not waste any time and quickly walked back toward to the healing room where he should have been.

"Young Eldarion, you can come out, my boy," Legolas told him wanted to lie in his bed without anyone hearing that he had to vacate it.

When he noticed Eldarion's head popping up from under the blanket, he added more softly, "I was glad to see that my horse has been taken care of, and I want to thank you, my boy, for allowing me to make the trip. Now, I must ask if you can keep this as a secret between us, as I do not wish them to know that I left the bed."

"I will do that, Uncle Legolas, because you saved my life from those cruel creatures." Eldarion said, moving to sit on the chair beside the bed and watching the elf settle in his bed.

"Thank you, my boy." Legolas added gratefully.

His mind wandered back to what he had heard from the hallway, and he let the thoughts fill his consciousness. In this frame of mind, he did not hear Eldarion leave nor Aragorn and Arwen arrive.

TBC...


	13. Child

Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be finding in 1st chapter.

Beta: Aranel

--

_Prompt#48: Child _

"Legolas, my friend, how do you fare?" Aragorn asked with worry in his grey eyes as he visited the elf.

"I am fine," Legolas replied, not knowing what his friend the man's wife were doing there. It was always worrying when the man seemed to be extra kind.

"If you say so," Aragorn told him and Legolas could tell that the man indeed was serious about finding out.

"Why do you not believe me?" Legolas asked, even if he had a slight hunch about the reason.

"Because, mellon-nin, I know you well enough," Aragorn replied, a hint of a smile in his eyes.

Legolas sighed heavily.

"See? I was right… You are hurt," Aragorn pointed at him, with a huge victorious grin spread on his face.

Legolas made a show of ignoring him, then as he thought of the boy, he asked, "Where is Eldarion?" Just like his father, Eldarion had a tendency to grow on him, and he already missed him after this short while.

"He is with your father," Aragorn replied and then he added, "Thranduil is telling him stories about you as Eldarion is curious to know everything. To him, you are his hero."

Legolas smiled, but said nothing. At that moment, the door opened and Legolas saw his father entering the room with the boy at his heels, followed very closely by Gimli. For some reason unknown to him, Legolas felt particularly apprehensive.

End of this prompt.


	14. Hunger

Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be finding in 1st chapter.

Beta: Aranel

A/N: Prompts will also be taken from other sites and challenges.

* * *

_Prompt#65: Hunger_

Thranduil walked toward his son, as he noticed his pale features. He knew that his son would not admit that he might still be in pain or perhaps hungry, and the king thought to ask, "Are you certain that you are not in pain?"

"I am certain of that fact, adar," Legolas replied.

But still having a feeling that something was wrong, his adar continued. "Are you hungry?" Thranduil asked as he observed his son, reading it in his blue eyes.

"I am, adar," Legolas replied and added asking, "Did the maidens make something tasty?"

"Aye, and I believe she has prepared your favorite treats," Thranduil replied, smiling.

Legolas sighed as he wished more to be outside, near his horse; speaking with nature always filled him with happiness, and he loathed to waste his day cooped up in this room.

"What is it, ion?" Thranduil stared at his son, noticing the paleness of his skin.

"I am also hungry for something else, adar," Legolas replied in a subdued tone.

"What is it?" Thranduil sat on the chair beside the bed.

"I miss Arod and all of nature," Legolas replied, and added, "May I be outside for a moment?"

Thranduil turned to glance at the healer, King Elessar, hoping that he would give them the right answer.

"It will be alright. After all, a few moments will not kill him, unless your son decides to do something that he will regret later," Aragorn replied with a smile.

"Hannon-le, mellon-nin," Legolas thanked him and started to sit. He ignored the pain as he was determined to go outside and let nature surround and fill him.

"Take it easy, ion-nin, do not push yourself," Thranduil helped his son, and continued, "I will call Galdor to help you outside and bring the food there as well."

"Where will all of you be?" Legolas asked, wondering.

"In here, of course," Thranduil replied and added, "I promised Eldarion that I will show him all the secret passages."

"All of them?" Legolas stared at his father, and Thranduil could read the concern in his son's eyes.

"I might. After all, every secret passage has a story about you and your part in mischief," Thranduil grinned at his son.

"Oh Valar," Legolas sighed and Thranduil could not stop himself from chuckling at his son's words.

"Have no worry, Legolas; I might just let you keep some of your secrets," Thranduil grinned, and helped his son to stand.

Soon after, Galdor came with Gimli on his heels. Galdor knew their secrets, and he would certainly do whatever the king told him. Of course, so would the dwarf, who seemed to have a devious mind, after all.

"Come with me, my prince, I think I have found a new flower in the garden," Galdor told him.

TBC…


	15. Drink

Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be finding in 1st chapter.

Beta: Aranel

A/N: Prompts will also be taken from other sites and challenges.

* * *

_Prompt#70: Drink_

Galdor led the prince slowly, knowing from the limping that Legolas was in pain.

"Let me help you, my prince, and soon you will see Arod and drink of nature's beauty," Galdor assured him.

Legolas smiled and they left the room with Galdor helping him down the hallway. Galdor could see how the prince's body awoke at the breath of fresh air that snuggled itself inside as soon as he opened the door.

"I miss this, Galdor. Hannon-le," The prince thanked his guard while his gaze wandered through the garden as he sought to find the new flower.

Galdor noticed this and knew that he was going to be in trouble. "Legolas, how can you not see the flower?" he asked him instead.

"How could I see something that is not there?" Legolas asked him dismally. As he backed towards his room, feeling thoroughly deceived, he missed a step and he could felt the pain flare up within his body. But now, he only wanted to be back in his room, away from Galdor and everyone else.

Galdor sighed heavily, knowing that it was going to be hard to keep the prince outside as long as possible – even if it would be ultimately rewarding.

"How is your head, Legolas?" Galdor asked, "Are you still in pain?"

"What does this have to do with the flower?" Legolas asked suspiciously, losing patience.

"I believe that your mind is playing tricks with you. After all, if you are not going to believe, what is there for you to see?" Galdor asked him.

"Galdor…" Legolas warned him but the older elf's words rang in his mind. From all around him, the trees called for him and the birds sang to him from the blooming and falling green leaves. But perhaps he was really going to lose his mind.

Galdor that the prince was paler, and he wondered what he was thinking about since he did not say a word. "Legolas, are you alright?" Galdor asked, concern burning in his eyes, "Do you want some water?"

Legolas hoped that Galdor would suggest returning to his room for rest, but he certainly was not expecting the guard's question.

"I think I am through for today, Galdor," Legolas told him and added, "I think a good rest will do me some good."

Galdor helped the prince to sit on the soft ground, knowing that he needed help to quickly alert the others if Legolas were to return to the room so quickly.

"Nature calls for you, and you need it; you need to hear it, sing for it, drink it in, because the way I see it, if you push yourself so harshly, Legolas, your adar will not let you see any of all this anytime soon."

"You are right as always, Galdor," Legolas smiled at him weakly. It seemed that he did not have much of a choice even if he was certain that something was going on – and no one wanted to share it with him.

TBC…


	16. Deception

Reply to Anon. Review:

**Indilwen:** _There's more to come... evil grin. Thank you for your review sweetie, glad that you enjoy this story so far. *Hugs & Kisses* Have a great week and keep smiling._

* * *

Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be finding in 1st chapter.

Beta: Aranel

A/N: Prompts will also be taken from other sites and challenges.

* * *

_Prompt#52: Deception_

Once Legolas was in his bed, they started to work.

So far their deception had worked as expected and they were very satisfied with how things were.

But, there was something that they did not expect. Legolas walked toward them, paler than the moon looking down from the sky, and seeming as though he would fall any moment.

"Galdor, I thought you had put Legolas in bed," Thranduil turned to ask his loyal guard.

"I did leave him there. He looked exhausted, and I do not know what caused him to leave the bed in the first place," Galdor replied.

They turned only to find that Legolas had given up standing and had lowered himself to the ground unsteadily.

"Thranduil," Gimli called as he knelt beside Legolas, "I could use some help here."

Thranduil hurried toward his son.

"Why were you not staying in your bed, ion?" Thranduil asked.

"The water is gone, adar, and I could feel a headache coming on," Legolas answered, averting his gaze as he needed to shield his eyes from the light.

By now, Legolas had figured that they were planning something, but he decided to keep up with the act. He curled up somewhat, against a pillar.

Aragorn knelt beside his friend and asked with concern, "How badly does it hurt, Legolas?"

"It hurts to look at you," Legolas replied.

Aragorn turned to his son, "Eldarion, I need you to bring me something from Legolas's room."

Eldarion nodded, a hint of a tear streaking down his cheeks. He hated to see his uncle getting hurt or in pain.

"What is it, ada?" Eldarion asked his father.

Aragorn raised his hand to wipe the tears from his son's eyes before he replied, "He will be all right, my son." Seeing Eldarion's nod at the reassurance, he continued, "I need you to bring me Legolas's blanket, can you do that for me?"

Eldarion nodded again and ran toward Legolas's room, returning quickly with the blanket held tight in his hands.

Aragorn took the blanket from his son's trembling hands and covered his friend.

"Will… will he?" Eldarion started to ask.

"Will he what, my son?" Aragorn asked his son.

"Will he be all right for the big party, ada?" Eldarion asked his father, his eyes locked worriedly upon the elf.

End of Chapter 16.


	17. Night

Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be finding in 1st chapter.

Beta: Aranel

A/N: Prompts will also be taken from other sites and challenges.

* * *

_Prompt#20: Night_

"Legolas?"

"Adar, is Legolas all right?" Eldarion asked, tugging on his father's pants. Aragorn could feel the wave of fear emitting from his son.

"Legolas is going to be all right, my dear son," Aragorn assured him and knelt to hug Eldarion before he added, "He will be ready, even though we will have to delay it for day or two."

Eldarion smiled at that and hugged his Adar, adding a kiss to his father's cheek.

Thranduil looked at his son's pale skin and asked the healer, "Are you certain that my son is all right? Look at his pallor!"

"He will be all right, though right now he is weak, and I believe we have a long night waiting until the elf wakes up," Aragorn replied.

"Who is going to watch him?" Arwen asked them.

"I will, once we bring Legolas back to his room," Gimli replied.

"Prepare yourself for a very long night." Aragorn grinned, and carried his friend up.

"Why?" Gimli asked not knowing why. The elf was now resting: what could go wrong?

"He might feel that everything is turning around him and might vomit. Anything can happen. But I cannot let him be like this all night. He needs to know that he needs the rest," Aragorn replied.

"Legolas? Rest?" Gimli asked smiling. "Since when does this elf rest? He certainly loves his battles and above all, to protect us."

"Aye, though I have no idea why my son is not resting properly," Thranduil agreed with them. His son was always ready for the next fight, or perhaps he was merely very loyal to his homeland.

"I can guarantee that he will be awake and try to move again, like he did many times before," King Elessar advised. His friend was always like that as soon as Elrond had patched him up, moving around like nothing happened.

They lay Legolas in his bed and Thranduil kissed his son's cheek before he left the room.

Eldarion crawled over, whispering in Legolas's ears, "I love you, Legolas. Please rest."

Arwen smiled, placing a hand on Eldarion's shoulder and addressed Legolas, although he could not reply, "You'd better listen to what my husband told you and rest for once, my friend."

"Good luck, Gimli," Aragorn grinned at the dwarf and then he added, "If you need any help, come and get me."

"You know I will." Gimli grinned back.


	18. Dreams

Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be finding in 1st chapter.

Beta: Aranel

A/N: Prompts will also be taken from other sites and challenges.

* * *

_Prompt#45: Dreams_

Legolas was indeed devious. He should thank Aragorn for teaching him the necessary tricks, but for now he could let them carry out their plan, and then try to pretend how surprised he was.

In his dreams, he could see them laughing. Eldarion was hugging him tightly. There was a cake made _for_him, and then the sound of Gimli singing...

Gimli stared at the elf with astonished eyes. What had caused that elf to smile in his restless sleep? And what should he make of those tears trickling from his eyes?

"Legolas?" Gimli tried to call the elf, hoping to rouse him from his fitful rest.

"Mellon-nin, please wake up…" Gimli called pleadingly. But the elf suddenly started thrashing about.

Gimli could not seem to stop the elf. Sighing heavily, he knew that he had to leave the room to seek Aragorn's aid.

Once he reached the hall, the guard asked worriedly, "Has something happened to my prince?"

"I hope not, could you call Aragorn to come into the room?" Gimli asked the guard.

"Certainly," The guard said and left hurriedly.

Gimli trudged back to the room. He still did not know what to do with the elf. As he was sighing helplessly, Aragorn burst into the room, followed by the guard.

* * *

"Gimli how is he?" Aragorn asked with concern.

"Something is wrong," Gimli replied and then he explained, "He looked happy for a while, and then something happened, and he's not waking up."

"Legolas… Legolas…" Aragorn tried, and yet the elf was not responding.

'Is it possible that he has some infection?' Aragorn thought, not knowing if he missed something while he was healing the elf.

"Aragorn?" Gimli asked as he noticed the doubt that marked the ranger's face.

The man shifted closer to the elf and carefully took out the bandages he had previously secured. He could feel that there was something wrong with the way Legolas was acting.

"Did you say that he was smiling as he slept?" Aragorn asked, trying hard to keep his voice low.

"Aye, I did, why?" Gimli asked in turn, wondering what this was leading to.

"I think he knows something that we may not know…" Aragorn mumbled.

"About the party?" Gimli asked, barely containing his surprise.

"I believe so, though I have no idea how in the name of the Valar he found about it," Aragorn answered.

"How could he have known?" Gimli asked, staring at the man. A possibility sparked in his mind and he whispered, "Do you think that, maybe, someone told him?"

"Everything is possible, but until we know for certain what and how it happened, we will have to deal with it later," Aragorn replied and glanced at the far too conscious elf lying in the bed.


End file.
